Resistance 3
Resistance 3 was announced, along with a new Ratchet and Clank game, in Insomniac Games' Newsletter on August 17th, 2010. The Newsletter said: The date we’ve been all been waiting for quite some time now has finally come. Yes, we are very aware of the fact that some games are just too hard to keep a secret; however, it’s our pleasure to finally put some rumors to rest. Today, we would like to OFFICIALLY announce our latest title currently in development – Resistance 3. Since the release of Resistance 2, we’ve listened to your feedback to help fine-tune what we know will become a respected addition to the franchise. Our Burbank studio has done a phenomenal job of crafting a cruel and brutal Resistance 3 world. You can catch a glimpse of it by watching the live-action Resistance 3 teaser trailer shown during the PlayStation Press Conference at GamesCom today. Follow @insomniacgames on Twitter and you'll be the first to know when we've uploaded it for you to watch and share with all your friends. We are very excited to show you more about Resistance 3. Remember to tell your friends to sign up for the newsletter, we’ll be offering swag and exclusive info throughout the coming year. In fact, you can visit our Community section and download some wallpapers right now.. Development On October 11th, 2009, a billboard was spotted in Shreveport, Louisiana, bearing the text "Resistance 3". The billboard was seen on the set of the movie Battle: Los Angeles, which was being produced by Columbia Pictures. Columbia Pictures is owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment. When asked to comment by IGN.com, Insomniac Games said "We've made no announcements at this time." Insomniac Games released Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time on October 27th 2009. Insomniac Games have mentioned before that they will alternate between producing Ratchet & Clank and Resistance titles. The billboard was taken down several days after the photo was leaked onto the internet. On November 11th, 2009 people found out that an artist by the name of Ben Mauro had put on his LinkedIn profile, he spent three sleepless months from March until May 2009 crafting content for several projects, including "RCF2" (presumably Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time), "R3" and some unannounced items. Mentions of "R3" and "unannounced projects" have mysteriously vanished since people contacted the parties concerned. On March 3rd 2010, Community Manager James Stevenson posted on his Twitter account telling us that: Over the last couple of months, the burning question amongst all of our fans out there has been, 'what's going on?' As far as I can remember, this is the longest stretch of time without Insomniac having announced a future project, leaving many of you wondering what exactly we're up to in the walls of our Burbank and Durham studios/" "More than one game" is said to be en route, although the title is not the long speculated 'surprise Sony sequel' (Resistance 3), Stevenson adding on Twitter that this "is not a game from Insomniac."http://play.tm/news/29320/secret-insomniac-game-not-resistance-3/ Insomniac Games created a partnership with EA Games, presumably to be the 'new game' James Stevenson was talking about.http://www.insomniacgames.com/blogcast/podcasts/entry/1529692. On August 12th, 2010 Insomniac teased the world with: "Congrats to @IrrationalGames on revealing BioShock: Infinite. Trailer looks great. We can barely resist joining the announcement fun!" and five days later, on a Tuesday, they officially announced Resistance 3 on Twitter with these comments: "We are ecstatic to announce Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - 4-player online and same screen drop in drop out co-op coming to PS3 in Fall 2011" which was then proceeded by "Oh, you wanted Resistance? Well, why not two games? We are also incredibly excited to (finally) announce Resistance 3. Coming to PS3 in 2011!" Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbkXTSs3bvU Information *The Game is going to be released in 2011. *Resistance 3's Hub on Insomniac Games Gallery Resistance 3 tease.jpg|Resistance 3's official logo. Resistance 3 Widowmaker.png|A Widowmaker makes a cameo in the teaser. Resistance 3 Rossmore.png|A Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun in the teaser. Resistance 3 New York.png|More proof, if needed, that at least part of Resistance 3 will be in New York. Resistance 3 Unknown Weapon.png|The Rossmore 236 once more. (middle of this shot) Resistance 3 M5A2.png|A close up of an Auger Mk. II. Resistance 3 M5A2 2.png|A close up of the M5A2 "Folsom" Carbine. Resistance 3 Auger Mk. ii.png|Another shot of the Auger Mk. II. Resistance 3 M5A2 3.png|Another shot of the M5A2 Carbine, this time showing the grenade barrel. Resistance 3 HE. 44 Magnum.png|A shot of a HE .44 Magnum. Resistance 3 grim.png|Possibly a new Chimeran form looks like a cross between a Gray Jack and a Grim. Resistance_3_Grim_2.png|This form is confusing because it has the height of a Gray Jack, the lankyness of a Grim but is much broader. Resistance 3 new weapon.png|The Unknown Weapon again. Resistance 3 New Chimera.png|No doubt about this one. This is a new form of Chimera. Resistance 3 New Chimera 2.png|A view of the top of the New Chimeran Form showing the size of the beast. Resistance 3 HE .44_Magnum 2.png|Another shot of the Magnum Resistance 3 Hybrid.png|Resistance just isn't Resistance without the Hybrid Resistance 3 Hybrid's and Grim's.png|Hybrid's and Grim's will be in the third one. SRPA army jeep.jpg|A SRPA army jeep. (This was put up on Myresistance in March and was taken down the next day.) SRPA army jeep 2..jpg|Another picture of the SRPA army jeep. References Category:Games